


Idiot love

by Renlo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, True Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renlo/pseuds/Renlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usual day abroad sunny go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot love

Sanji is angry after Zoro says that he doesn’t give a fuck about Valentine’s Day. After a few insults and a very angry “Fuck you, cook!”, Sanji snaps and kicks the Marimo idiot through the galley wall and the entire ship sinks into a doom atmosphere.  
They don’t talk with each other and the more they avoid each other, the more tense they become. But no one, not even Luffy interferes; it’s about time the two dorks fix their problems without someone to babysit them.  
Things become worse on said day, when Sanji has a killing aura and Zoro looks like he can turn everything into nothingness with just a glare.  
But reconsidering things, the Marimo gives up, and before the blond cook could approach him, he catches a huge Sea King and drags it into his lover’s galley.  
-Look, I suck at apologies, so… Unfuck you… and Happy Valentine’s Day.  
Sanji turns towards him with a shit eating grin on his face.  
-You are an idiot, Marimo, but you are the perfect idiot for me.  
They kiss, and the atmosphere changes to a passionate one, clothes fall, skin touches skin, and we just hope that November won’t bring a junior Marimo also.


End file.
